


Do. Not. Touch. My. Wife.

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Birth, Brother Released From Jail, Dark Past, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Married Couple, Married Life, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Released Brother, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unaware Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, married, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a dark past.</p><p>Her dick of a brother had taken her. He had went to jail for other crimes.</p><p>The rape was never found out.</p><p>When she had realized her relationship with Dean was getting really serious, she had told him what happened to her.</p><p>Now her past is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You groaned when you heard your phone ring. You moved to grab it, causing Dean's arms around you to tighten.

"Y/N speaking."

_'Y/N? Sweetie?'_

Your eyes, which had still been closed with sleep, snapped open and you sat up, causing Dean to groan at your movement.

"M-Mom?"

You were surprised that you were hearing from your parents, when you had left at 18 to hunt, they had told you to never come back. Why was she calling now?"

_'Hi! I wanted to give you a call and see how you were doing.'_

You scoffed, "When I left you told me to never come back. Why are you calling now?"

You felt Dean sit up, wide awake, you leaned into him.

_'I know we said that sweetie. But we are having a family get together, reunion, and me and your father had decided that you should be there, even though you left. You are still our daughter.'_

You paled and started shaking, Dean wound his arms around you, "Is Joey going to be there?"

_'Yes, he just got out of jail actually. Even though we are disappointed in him going to jail for the theft, he is still part of this family.'_

"Uh- I don't know if I can go mom-"

Your mom interrupted you, _'Oh but you have too! We haven't seen you in so long baby! We do miss you. Your brother misses you too!'_

You shook violently, in your other ear you heard Dean whisper to you, "It's okay Y/N. I'm right here." Dean rubbed your back and you sighed.

"Fine. But I'm bringing someone."

_'Oh that's great!_ _It's tomorrow at 3.'_

Your mom hung up and you slumped against Dean, he wrapped his arms around you.

"We're going somewhere tomorrow I'm guessing."

You shook your head yes, "Parents are having a get together. Even though they basically disowned me, they want me there."

Dean nodded and kissed your head, "I'll be there so you'll be okay. Not gonna let anything happen."

When you were in your teenage years your brother, Joey, had thought you were pretty and had stolen your virginity. Though, he had repeated all through until you turned 18, when you left home to hunt and get away. Your family hadn't known, Joey had threatened you if you told.

You had met Dean and his brother Sam on a vampire hunt five years ago, they had saved you from getting turned. You and the brothers became good friends, then your feelings ran deeper for the older Winchester. It was Sam who had gotten you two together, locking each of you in a closet until you two confessed to each other. Three out of those five years you guys had dated, a year and a half after dating you told him your story. He proposed a year later.

You were finally happy, you had gotten away. Now you were being pulled back.

You sighed and got out of bed, looking at the time.

9:00am. Awesome.

'We should get dressed and eat then get going, it's going to take us awhile to get to my parents house."

Dean nodded then grabbed your hand, you looked at him, "I promise, I won't let that bastard touch you. I'll rip out his throat before he can."

You gave him a smile and walked to the bathroom, taking a shower.

When you were dressed and ready Dean was in the kitchen, talking to Sam.

"We will probably be gone for a day or two. No parties Sammy."

Sam gave Dean a bitchface, "Whatever Dean."

You walked up to the brothers and grabbed Deans hand, "Ready? We can get breakfast at a diner."

Dean nodded. Sam pulled you into a hug, "Bye Y/N. See you soon."

You nodded and hugged him back, "Bya Sammy."

Dean took your hand and you both set out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You guys had been on the road for hours, it was dark now and raining. You were watching the rain drops slide down the Impala's windows.

_'Please Joey. Don't do this.'_

_Your brother laughed, 'You just look so good.'_

_You screamed, Joey's hand covering your mouth._

"Y/N!"

You snapped out of your daydream and turned to Dean, who was glancing at you every now and then, scared.

"I had been calling your name for about five minutes baby." Dean took your hand and squeezed it, "You'll be okay. I give you my word."

Dean can read you so easily. You smiled gratefully at him, "I'm going to take a nap. If you get tired stop, take a nap."

Dean nodded and you curled into him, falling asleep to classic rock playing and Dean's smell invading your nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to Dean shaking you, "Sweetheart. Wake up."

You groggily opened your eyes, "What?"

"We're here."

You shot up, "What how?! You got some sleep right?"

Dean nodded and kissed you, "I did, don't worry. You slept through the rest of the drive."

You nodded and got out of the car, taking Deans hand.

As you got closer and closer to your childhood hell, you started shaking. Dean leaned in and whispered, "I'm right beside you. I won't leave you alone."

You nodded and you both stopped at your parents door. You knocked.

Your mother yanked open the door, "Y/N! I'm so happy you could make it!"

She pulled you into a hug, you hugged her back.

"Hi mom." You pulled back and took Dean's hand again. Your mother turned to him.

"Mom, this is Dean, my husband..."

Your moms face was shock, then hurt. You married Dean privately, only the small family you and Dean had formed there to witness.

"It's nice to meet you, welcome." Your mom opened the door wider for you two and stepped aside, inviting you in.

You and Dean followed your mom into the living room, where everyone else was. Joey's eyes going straight to you. You stood firm with Dean right next to you.

"Everyone, Y/N arrived and she bought her husband, Dean."

Everyone greeted you and came up to you two, congratulating.

When Joey came up, you stepped more into Dean.

"Congratulations Y/N. I knew someone as beautiful as you would sooner or later settle down." He gave you a flirty smile and you shivered.

You felt Dean shift slightly, standing more in front of you. He held out his hand, "Dean. You must be Joey, I've heard so many things about you." You saw a spark in Dean's eye, that same spark in Joeys eyes too.

Joey took his hand, "Firm shake there _Dean_. It's nice to know that my little sister got such a tough guy to protect her from predators. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Ya I bet."

You cleared your throat and looked at your older brother, "Well me and Dean are going to go sit now... Bye Joey."

You dragged Dean over to the couch and sat down. Dean pulled you into his side, his arm around your shoulder.

Joey sat down across from you two and the two of them glared at each other.

Your dad sat next to Joey and addressed Dean, "So Dean. What do you do? Do you hunt with Y/N?"

Dean nodded, "Yes sir. Met her through it."

Your dad nodded, "Isn't it dangerous? Now that you're settled down, don't you want to have a family? stop hunting?"

Dean shared a glance with you, "Yes sir, I would love to have a family with your daughter. I love her, but we have a job right now. So we have to put off the apple pie life."

Dean smiled politely at your father, who smiled back and nodded.

Your mom called you over. You squeezed Deans hand and got up, feeling three sets of eyes watch you go. All three different intent.

"Ya mom?"

Your mom turned to you, "Will you watch the dinner? I need to go get something from the store."

You nodded, your mom left and you turned to watch the dinner.

You felt a presence behind you which wasn't Dean. Before you could turn around hands pinned yours to the counter, a chest pressing against you.

"Hey little sis. It's good to be out, I see you've told someone about us. Though, you hadn't told mom or dad so I guess you're safe. Trust me though, I will get to have you before you leave. Whether Dean is here or not."

The pressure was gone then and you turned around.

Dean was pushing your brother back, "What you doing there Joey? Little too close there for being her brother."

Joey smiled at the two of you, "Oh I was just seeing how dinner was coming Dean, lighten up. See you later Y/N."

Dean turned to you when he was gone and grabbed your arms, "Did he do anything?"

You shook your head, "H-He just said he will get to have me before I leave, whether you're here or not."

Dean pulled you in his arms, "You're not allowed to be alone. I need to be with you wherever you go for the rest of the time we're here. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you. I know It's not, it's not easy being with me."

Dean shook his head and held your face in his hands, kissing you, "Sweetheart, I vowed in that small church that I would be by your side through everything. I'm sticking to that. You have nothing to thank me for, I chose you and all your problems."

Dean rested his forehead against yours and you nodded, kissing his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner time Joey sat across from you and Dean.

You were eating peacefully when you felt a foot go up your leg.

You jumped, it wasn't Deans, he was sitting next to you on the opposite side.

Dean looked at you, "You okay?"

You looked across from you, at Joey. He was peacefully eating his dinner. You looked back at Dean, no need to worry Dean if he was just fucking around with you, "I-I'm good."

Dean nodded and went back to eating. You looked back at Joey, he was smiling at you, you glared at him.

You got up and put your plate in the sink, you went back to Dean and whispered, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You don't need to follow me. But if you lose sight of him and I'm not back in ten minutes, look for me." You felt Dean nod and you kissed his cheek.

You went to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you got out of the bathroom, not even 5 minutes you were in there, your mouth was covered and you were pulled into a room.

You struggled at who you knew was holding you, "I told you I would get to have you. If you didn't want it you should have stayed home, with your husband."

You felt and heard your clothes getting ripped from your body, you were screaming but no one heard you. Though, you had told Dean ten minutes. You just had to have him off you for ten minutes, then Dean would come. He'd save you.

Joey had gotten you down to the bare minimum. You started kicking him, "Get the fuck off of me Joey! Y-You can't do this! Not anymore!"

You felt him grind against you, "Don't lie Y/N. You know you missed me fucking you like this. I missed this, I can't wait to pump my load in you, you know you want it. Want me to impregnate you, since Dean won't. Gonna fill you up."

He ground down against you, then the door burst open.

You looked up and Dean was there, rage was written all over his face.

Dean pulled Joey off you and you scrambled to cover up with the blanket.

Dean threw your brother down and straddled him, beating him.

Your parents came up and your mother screamed.

Dean growled, "Don't you ever touch her again! I'll rip your throat out!" Your dad pulled Dean off and threw him away.

"What the fuck is going on here!? Why are you attacking my son?"

Dean huffed and went to you, wrapping you tighter in the blanket, "Your bastard of a son had been raping your daughter since she was a teenager, threatening her to keep it secret. You guys basically disowned her because she left but you hadn't known the whole story. We're leaving, never call again."

Dean picked you up and made sure the blanket was still wrapped fully around you. He pushed past your brother, kicking him, and your parents.

He went downstairs to the impala and opened the passenger door, setting you down.

"I got extra clothes. You can wear them."

He went to the trunk and to his duffle, pulling out a t-shirt, flannel, and sweats. He gave them to you and guarded you while you changed. When you were done he got in on the drivers side and pulled you to him.

You cried into his shoulder, "I got you baby. You're okay, I'm always here to protect you. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ashley_Winchester_77 since she had requested a second part! (:
> 
> Sorry it took long to get out, I am sick.

When you and Dean had gotten on the road you had quickly decided to sleep. You were exhausted but you were happy that Dean had taken you and you were going home.

Home. Where the people there actually cared and loved you.

Maybe you would talk to Dean about kids, since he wants them and so do you.

For now, you were going to sleep. In the Impala. With Dean driving.

Safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean had pulled in to the bunker around 10pm he sighed.

He was happy to finally be gone from your parents, from your brother, but he wished they hadn't even gone. Shoulda known something would have happened.

You woke up to being lifted from your seat, "Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'm just taking you inside."

You did as told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean brought you inside, the bunkers door shutting, cutting his view of the outside.

And the car that had stopped down the street...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple weeks since then, you woke up in bed, Dean fast asleep next to you.

Your throat was parched and you were nauseous so you gently extracted yourself from Deans arms.

While you were walking to the kitchen you heard a clutter, coming from the war room. You thought maybe Sam was still up or something and you were going to force that man to stop researching and go to sleep for Christ's sake.

But when you got there the only person you saw was someone you had not expected to see again.

"W-What? How did you find me? How did you get in?"

He smiled at you and you shivered, you needed to get Dean or Sam. They were only a scream away..

"I followed that slick car Dean drives, been waiting around for weeks for the perfect moment. The car is beautiful, well it was beautiful. Before I took a crowbar to it."

Dean was going to be pissed. So pissed. Hopefully not at you for having crazy family members.

"You think you can just up and leave, not talk to your family again? Sorry little sister, that's not how things work. You were mine way before anyone else's and that is how it's going to be Y/N."

Joey made to come at you and you hightailed it out of there.

He didn't know the bunker like you so if you could just lose him-

You looked behind you and Joey was catching up fast.

He tackled you to the ground and you started struggling, "Don't do this! Don't Joey!"

You kicked him in the stomach, causing him to grunt, but he just started struggling to hold you down faster, "Just stop struggling! Just take it like the little slut you are!"

"NO! I don't want this! You're a pig! I don't want this damn it! Fuck you! Get off of me!!"

Joey ripped Dean's flannel from you and started ripping the t-shirt, "Shut up! You know you want this, now shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I bruise it shut."

You slapped at anywhere you could get too. You were scared. Dean and Sam were sleeping and here Joey was, it feels like deja-vu and god how was this your life? You should have stayed in bed with Dean. Shouldn't have ever answered that call from your mother. What the fuck.

You heard two sets of footsteps and you almost cried out in relief.

Joey was yanked off of you by Sam and Dean and thrown back. Dean signaled Sam and Sam knelt by you, giving you his flannel he had put on, since your tops were all ripped.

Dean pushed Joey up against the wall, back bouncing off and snarled into his face, "How dare you follow me home and come into my house, attack my wife, your sister! I thought I made myself perfectly clear to NEVER touch her again. I should rip your fucking throat out!"

Joey head-butted Dean, making him stumble back. He charged at Dean, causing the two men to fall on the floor.

Joey straddled Dean and started punching him in the face. You shouted out, Sam pulled you back away from the fight so you wouldn't get hit.

Dean kneed Joey in the stomach and pushed him off. He stood up and kicked him over and over. Your brother was hunched over, clutching his stomach.

Dean picked him off the floor and held him up, hissing in his face, "I want you to get out of my home. Get in your p.o.s car and get the hell out of here and never come back, because if you do I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your god damn brain!" Dean pushed him to the door and made sure he left, closing and locking the bunkers door after.

Sam had helped you up when Dean came back running to you. He gripped your face in his hands, checking you over.

"I'm okay Dean. I'm okay."

Dean shook his head and kissed you, "I love you," pulling you into his arms.

"Bastard isn't ever going to touch you again, I swear. He even comes near you, I swear I will put a bullet in between his eyes. Never again."

You hugged Dean, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After making sure you guys were okay Sam went back to sleep. You dressed Deans wounds that your brother had caused.

"Hey Dean...?"

He looked up at you, "Ya babe?"

You had your suspicions... But you didn't know how to tell him...

"I think we need to get some pregnancy tests..." You looked at the cut you were dressing, not wanting to see Dean's reaction... It was too soon.

Dean was quiet for a couple minutes then he spoke, "Are you serious? You think you are?"

You nodded but refused to meet his eyes. He took your chin in his hand, "Baby look at me."

You looked at his beat up face, still finding it beautiful, and he kissed you sweetly.

"That's amazing. Lets go to the store right now. We need to know!"

You laughed, "Uh, I don't think we can. It's late and the Impala needs fixing..."

Dean looked at you confused, "What?"

"...Joey took a crowbar to it..."

Dean stood up and ran outside to his car, you followed him. You saw him standing in front of it, the Impala was really beat up.

"Awh baby no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like the little twist. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how far this story is gonna go.

Dean turned to you, his eyes blazing anger.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm done, he's dead. No one gets away with hurting my babies, not anymore." He stormed past you and back in the bunker, going to the garage. You followed after.

Dean grabbed the keys to one of the cars in the garage and was opening the door when you grabbed his arm. He slammed the door close.

He turned to you, "Come on De. Just let it go, fix up baby tomorrow and we can go to the store to get a test. My brother isn't worth it, he wants you to get angry."

Dean deflated and pulled you into his arms, "We should go to the doctors, that's what we should do. He threw you around pretty good."

You nodded your head against his shoulder, "Can we just go to bed please?"

Dean nodded and kissed your head. You led him back through the bunker, to your room.

You laid down with Dean and curled into his torso, his arms encasing you in his hold.

He kissed your head, whispering, "I'm so lucky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up nauseous.

You tried to move out of Dean's hold to get to the bathroom but he wouldn't let you go.

"Dean. Let go or I'm gonna vomit all over you." Not really attractive saying that, but you needed him to let you go.

"Mm." Dean let you go and you ran to the bathroom, barely able to keep your sickness in until you had the toilet lid up.

You held your hair back but then larger, rougher hands pushed yours away and held it instead.

Sleep rough voice greeted you, "'M'kay?"

When you were done spitting the rest of the bile into the toilet you spoke, "Ugh, this sucks."

Dean chuckled, "I'm going to make you a doctors appointment."

You stood up and went to the sink, getting your toothbrush, nodding.

Dean left you after that to make the appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked out of the bathroom and right into Sam.

"Sam!"

Sam gave you a smile and a weird look, "Little early to be up isn't it?"

Should you tell him? Or should you wait for Dean?

"Uh didn't feel good so I woke up."

Sam nodded and squeezed your shoulder, walking to the kitchen.

You walked back to your room, laying down on your bed and curling up to Deans pillow.

"Sweetheart you gotta get up. I got you an appointment in an hour, the doctor was able to squeeze us in. We need to get going." You groaned and threw your pillow at Dean.

Dean laughed and leaned down, "I'll take you out for breakfast after."

You popped your head up, "Pancakes and bacon?"

Dean straightened and nodded. You squealed and ran to the shower. Deans laughter following after you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After your shower you got ready, you wondered what Dean would tell Sam.

You walk out to the kitchen and Dean is just there, "Ready?"

You nod and Dean takes your hand and the two of you walk to the impala.

When you're on the road you turn to Dean, "What did you tell Sam?"

Dean glanced at you then back to the road, "Told him we were going out for breakfast. That we'd be back soon."

You nodded, Dean continued, "We can tell him when we know for sure."

You nodded again and looked out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your leg shook constantly when you were waiting in the doctors office, you were anxious, though you probably already knew you were.

"Y/N L/N?"

You and Dean stood up and walked through the door. The nurse led you through the halls and to a room.

"Please sit down, we'll get you a test and if it says you are we will do an ultra sound." You nodded and the nurse left.

Dean came to stand in front of you. He gripped your face and pulled you into a loving kiss, "I love you, so much."

The nurse came back with a test and showed you where a bathroom was. When you were done you waited.

When the three minutes were done you walked back to the nurse and Dean, who were waiting patiently. You gave the nurse the test and she wrote down on the clipboard she had.

"I need you to lay down now and pull up your shirt." She grabbed a tube, "This is gonna be cold."

She squirted the gel on you and you shivered. Dean sat down by your head and looked at the screen.

The nurse moved the wand around and then stopped and pointed, "That's your baby."

You looked at the thing that looked like a little peanut, your eyes welled up.

'Your baby looks like its in good health. Just make sure you do the requirements and you'll be okay." She handed you a paper about a healthy pregnancy. She printed photos and gave them to you also, giving you paper towel to wipe the gel.

"Congratulations."

You smiled at her and fixed your top. You stood up and took Deans hand, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You happily started eating your pancakes and bacon that Dean had promised you, and damn were they good.

Dean chuckled at you and shook his head.

You looked up at Dean and swallowed, "Dean?"

He looked up at you, eating a piece of bacon, "Yes?"

You fidgeted, "Are you sure we are ready for this baby? I-I know you wanted to wait..."

Dean grabbed your hand and looked at you seriously, "I promise. I want this kid. Ya, it is a bit earlier than I thought but it's okay. We're gonna do this."

"We're gonna do this." You smiled.

Dean nodded and looked out the window. He swore and got up.

You looked to where he was going and saw Joey. What the fuck?

You caught up to Dean and stopped him, "Let's just go back home Dean. Please?"

Dean growled and you gave him puppy eyes. He deflated and paid for your guy's food. He kept a tight hold of your hand when you went to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean kept checking the rearview mirror on the way home. He wasn't about to let that bastard follow him home again and get the jump on them again. Especially since he can hurt Dean's kid now. He had to look out for you two.

"Dean... It wouldn't even matter. He knows where we live. We can't let him get to us though. We gotta live our life."

Dean grunted and glared at the road. You grabbed one of his hands and put it on your stomach, "Please. Let it go. We'll be okay."

Dean softened and rubbed your belly.

He pulled into the bunker and cut the engine, turning to you, "Ready to tell Sammy he's going to be an uncle?"

You smiled and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAMMY! We got news!"

Sam walked into the kitchen, "What's up?"

You smiled and nodded at Dean to tell him. Dean took a breath and smiled brightly.

"I'm gonna be a father!"

Sam stood shocked, then a smile lit up his face, "You're kidding?"

You shook your head and put your hands on your stomach.

Sam came over and pulled you into a hug, laughing, "That's awesome! I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Dean and Sam shared a hug and you smiled happily.

It's gonna be okay.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi, I wanted to ask, should I keep going with this story or stop it where I left it off at? I can't decide, your opinions would be very helpful. (:

 

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm sorry for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. This chapter.
> 
> 2\. I took forever to get this out and I'm sorry for that. I've been very busy with life and then lost will to write but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I hope to have the next out faster.

_3 Month Later_

You were trying to pick up the bunker. The boys are on a hunt and they left, leaving the bunker a mess.

Dean was reluctant to leave, you had to convince him that you would be fine for a couple days alone.

Your phone started ringing and you figured it was Dean, he had called you every couple hours to check on you.

"Hello?"

_'Y/N? Sweetheart?'_

You tensed, "Mom, you're not supposed to be talking to me. I-I don't want to talk to you or dad, Joey, anymore."

_'I know... And I'm sorry Y/N. I- We should have realized, done something.'_

You scoffed, "Well you didn't realize and disowned me when I left. You don't know what it was like, how my childhood was like with Joey! It took me forever to be okay with Dean, to be okay with Dean touching me, loving me, all because of your dick of a son! He almost ruined me mom, I was so close to believing that I deserved that, that there was something wrong with me and I deserved that. Then I left, started hunting; I found Dean and Sam, their my family. They love me and don't try to hurt me. I tried to give you and Daddy hints but you guys never caught on, you guys never really cared."

Your mom sounded like she was crying, _'Baby I'm sorry. I am so sorry but we love you-'_

You cut her off, "What did you do about Joey when me and Dean left? Did you know he followed me and Dean and tried to rape me again mom? Did you fucking know that!?"

_'I-I didn't know swee-'_

"Goodbye mom." You hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table where you were in the middle of cleaning. Tears stung your eyes, you didn't want to talk to your parents, talking to them would hurt and here you were, crying your eyes out.

You picked up your phone and went to your contacts, going to Dean's. You hesitated... Should you call him? What if he was in the middle of hunting? Calling him could put him in danger...

More tears stung your eyes, you clicked call.

After a few Dean picked up, _'Hey baby, what's up?'_

"D-Dean, I-" You cut off and sniffle, wiping your face.

_"Sweetheart what's wrong? Why are you crying?'_

"M-My mom just called..."

 You heard Dean growl, _'What did she want?'_

"S-She wanted to apologize. I e-ended up hanging up on her, I-I d-don't want-"

_'Sweetheart calm down, you're okay. Me and Sammy will be back in a day or so, we're just wrapping up the hunt, then we'll talk about this okay?'_

"Okay..."

_'Just go lay down and watch Netflix, I'll be home before you know it. I love you.'_

"Love you too," you mumbled and hung up.

You went to your room and laid down, turning on Netflix like Dean said.

You were picking something out when your phone lit up.

It was a text message from Dean, there was a picture of you and Dean, his hand on your stomach. You two were smiling at each other, Sam must have taken the picture. Under the picture were words Dean texted, _'I love you two <3'_

You smiled like an idiot and laid your phone down, returning to Netflix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up to a cold side of the bed and you sighed. You knew the cost of marrying Dean Winchester, he was one of the best hunters out there, but you hated waking up on your own.

You and Dean both decided that you would put off hunting until the baby was born, though, you didn't know if you would go back to it when it was born. Someone needed to be here to take care of the kid.

Still, you missed Dean. Even though you had talked to him the day before it wasn't the same as him being there with you.

You walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, there was barely any food and you were craving some pickles and peanut butter. You grabbed your keys and coat and set out for the grocery store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were scouring the pickle section, trying to figure what kind you wanted.

Out of the corner of your eye you thought you saw something and when you turned to look you almost dropped the pickles you were holding. You quickly turned back and glanced over, not seeing anything.

You put everything back and ran for your car, not caring about your cravings or anything, you just wanted to get home.

When you were driving you frantically kept checking your rear, making sure no one was following. When you got back to the bunker you didn't bother putting your car in the garage, you parked it in the front and ran to the door, opening it and slamming it closed, locking it.

You breathed heavily against the door for a few minutes then you walked to the couch, grabbing your phone, remote, and a blanket.

You wrapped yourself and turned the TV on, it was a random cooking show, you texted Dean.

'When are you and Sam going to be home?'

Dean responded immediately, _'In a few hours sweetheart, why?'_

'Just get home soon please.' You closed your phone when your message sent and you didn't pick it up when you got another message. You turned on a show you liked and laid down, deciding to just sleep until the boys got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _"Hey little sister. Dean isn't here to save you now. I get to have you all to myself.  
_

_Joey pulled you to him and started ripping your clothing, you screamed._

_He undid his pants and lined himself up._

_"Please... Don't do this Joey."_

_Joey slammed into you and you screamed, "Sh, it's okay little sister. Big brother Joey is going to take good care of you." Joey sped up his pace and you cried out every time his hips connected with yours, you wanted Dean to help you but you didn't see an end in sight._

_"Fuck little Y/N... So god damn tight, I'm gonna cum."_

_Tears leaked down your face as you felt Joey release in you, knowing the possibilities._

You woke screaming and sweating profusely. Your hands went to your stomach and you cried, you knew you had to tell him. You had to tell Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stayed up the rest of the time waiting for Dean, you stared into space at the kitchen table; waiting.

Finally, _finally_ , the bunkers door opened and two heavy sets of boots clambered down the stairs.

"Y/N? Where are you babe?"

Your voice was weak when you responded, "In here." You stared at the doorway and saw Sam and Dean walk in, Dean gave a motion to Sam and Sam smiled at you then left.

"Hey sweetheart," Dean took a seat next to you, you clung to him when he settled, "Hey! Missed me much?" Dean chuckled but then stopped when he felt you shaking. He lifted your head, you were crying.

"Baby doll why are you crying?" Dean kissed your forehead.

You shook your head and stared at Dean with your tear filled eyes, "Dean... There's a lot I need to tell you..."

Dean straightened and set his jaw, he took your hands in his, "Okay. Tell me."

"I- This, this isn't going to be easy for me to say..."

"Is it about yours and your mothers call?"

You shook your head, "N-No... It's about me and our baby... and Joey."

Dean tensed, what came out of his mouth sounded like a growl, "What'd the bastard do?"

You looked away from him and cleared your throat, "... A-About one or two weeks before Joey's last attack... H-He- He got to me... He found me and pinned me-" Your voice broke and you let out a sob. Dean held your face in his hands then, you could see the tears gathering.

"W-What are you telling me Y/N?"

You cleared your throat again, trying to calm yourself, "He- He raped me Dean," You stared into his eyes, trying to convey, "A-And h-he came... I-inside- Oh god."

Dean sat shocked, "That was before me and you had sex... Y/N are you trying to say what I think you are?"

You nodded and sobbed.

"Our- Our baby might not even be mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed. More on the way loves, stay awesome. (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/N means nick name.

Dean stood up and ran his hand down his face, pacing. 

"Dean..."

Dean looked at you and you could see the heartbreak on his face. He grabbed his keys and jacket and walked to the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

Dean was cold when he replied, "Out."

You sobbed as the bunkers door slammed shut. You went in search of Sam for comfort.

You found him in his room, the door was open; you knocked.

Sam looked up from his computer, he set it aside at seeing the state you were in.

"N/N what's wrong?"

You shuffled over to his bed and sat beside him, "D-Dean left..."

Sam looked confused, "What do you mean left?"

You swallowed, "I-I told him about how a couple weeks before Joeys last attack he had gotten t-to me a-and r-raped-" You were cut off by a sob. Sam pulled you in a hug and rubbed your back.

"H-He came inside and I told D-Dean that t-the baby m-might not b-be his Sammy. And h-he left, he just left. H-He was crying w-when he left."

Sam kept hugging you and rubbing your back, "He'll come back Y/N, he's just hurting right now. Once he comes to his senses he'll be back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wiped his face and parked at the bar. He got out of his car and slammed the door, locking it.

He walked in the bar and sat on one of the stools at the counter, showing for 2 shots of whiskey.

When his shots came, Dean backed them both one after another, ordering 2 more. He looked around the bar.

His sight stopped on the familiar figure across the bar, chatting up a girl. Dean growled and stood up.

Dean stalked over to the man and turned him harshly around, decking him in the face, causing the man to stumble.

"You son of a bitch."

Joey looked at Dean and grinned, "Hey Dean-o. Not so happy to see me I see."

Dean cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to fucking kill you." Dean charged at Joey, grabbing hold of his shirt and slamming him on a table, breaking it.

Dean laid punch after punch to him and didn't stop until he was pulled off by the officials.

He struggled against them, "Let me go! He's the one you need to arrest! Not me!"

Dean was manhandled into the police vehicle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was making food for you when his phone went off, it was a random number.

"Hello?"

_'Sam.'_

"You son of a bitch, how could you just take off like that? Y/N needs you man!"

Dean sighed on the other end, _'I know I fucked up but I'm in bigger trouble now. I don't have a lot of time, Sam. You need to come bail me out of the local.'_

"What did you do?"

_'I ended up beating Joey at a bar when I saw him there. The police were called.'_

Sam scoffed, "I'll be there soon."

_'Could you keep this from Y/N? I don't really want her knowing.'_

Sam nodded, "Ya sure."

The call ended and Sam turned off the stove, setting aside the food. He went to where you were lounging on the couch in a blanket.

"Err- Y/N?" You turned to him, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

Sam scuffed his feet and rubbed his neck, a tail-tell sign he was lying, "I need something from the store."

You stood up, "You're lying. Tell me the truth."

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean got picked up by the police... He beat up Joey in a bar."

"I'm going with you then."

Sam just shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you got to the police station you quickly went inside, Sam beside you.

"May I help you?"

"You picked up my husband, Dean Winchester. Please, take me to him, Sam here will bail him out."

The office nodded and led you down to the cells.

Dean looked at you and cursed, "Damn it Sammy."

You walked up to the cell door and wrapped your hands around the bars, "Dean..."

Dean stood up and walked over to you, "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have left."

Tears slid down your face, "I need you to be here for me Dean, I-I can't-" You cut yourself off.

Dean takes your hand through the bars, "I know sweetheart and I am going to be there, even if this kid isn't mine, even if this kid has some deficiencies."

You got a horrid look on your face, you forgot that when siblings make children together there are some problems. Oh god how you hope it's Deans baby, you don't want your kid to go through that life.

Dean squeezed your hand, "It'll be okay baby girl, I promise."

You nod and squeeze your eyes shut. Sam and the officer that had greeted you come in, the officer unlocks Dean's cell.

"You're free to go. Just try not to cause any more ruckus."

Dean scoops you up into a hug when he is released and you bury your head in the crook of his neck.

Dean takes your face in his hands and kisses you, whispering, "We'll schedule a doctor's appointment and find out if the baby's mine." He lays his forehead against yours and you nod, lightly kissing his lips.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are passed out on the car ride home, Dean had gotten his car from the impound and you went with him instead of Sam.

Dean put you to bed and went to bed himself, exhausted.

Dean woke up to your phone ringing. He groaned and leaned over you, grabbing your phone.

"Ya?"

_'Dean?'_

Dean sat up straighter, making sure you were still asleep. He got out of bed and went to the hall, quietly shutting the door. He looked at the time, 8am. Damn.

"Do you realize how fucking early you are calling? Why are you calling Mrs. L/N?"

_'I-I wanted to talk to Y/N-'_

"Well she is sleeping and I'm not waking her up, as if she would even want to talk to you."

_'Dean- You must know how truly sorry we are-'_

Dean scoffed, "A little too late. Listen, we have nothing to talk about so goodbye Mrs. L/N."

Dean hung up and went back in the room, you were still sound asleep. He crawled back in bed with you and kissed your head, snuggling up to you and smiling when you moved closer to his warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the next time Dean woke up you weren't in bed, he sat up and listened.

He could hear you in the bathroom, puking.

He sighed and stood up, going to the bathroom door. He stepped into the room and went to you, holding your hair while sitting on the bathtub, thumb rubbing your neck.

"'Mma make a doctors appointment today to go and find out who the baby is."

You nodded and wiped your mouth, Dean left you to make the appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you were in the doctors office you started twitching, you were nervous.

"Y/N?"

You looked up and stood, going to the nurse, Dean behind you.

The nurse sat you down on the table, "Your physician will be with you shortly."

You nodded and she left. You fidgeted with your fingers, Dean took your hand in his.

"It'll be alright baby, no matter what, I'll be here."

Your doctor walked, "Hello! How are you two today? What is it that you are here for?"

You paled, Dean squeezed your hand and replied.

"Find out if the baby is mine."

You saw the doctor stop for a moment but as he did he started moving again.

"Alright, I will need to take some samples from you two, you do know that there is a chance of a miscarriage with taking one before the baby is born right?"

You looked at Dean and he nodded, he turned back to the doctor, "It's fine. We really need to know..."

The doctor nodded and proceeded to get the procedure ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you had done the procedure you and Dean waited anxiously for the answer that could make you happy or break your heart.

The doctor turned to you with his clipboard, "You would like to know the father?"

You and Dean both nodded.

"Well the father is-"

~~_To be continued..._ ~~


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean... You are not the father."

Yours and Deans world crashed down. Dean looked at you with sadness, your eyes welled with tears.

"Dean, I'm-"

Dean kissed you lightly, "It's okay baby, I still love you and our baby."

You cried into your hands, Dean not knowing how he could possibly make you feel better.

Your doctor's face scrunched, "Oh I'm sorry, I read that wrong. The test is showing that the child has some of both DNA from you and Dean."

Your head snapped to your doctor, "S-So you're are saying-?"

Your doctor nodded, "Yes, he or she is Dean's baby too." He smiled at you.

You started crying hard, your baby will be okay and Dean is its daddy. You threw yourself around Dean who was still shocked.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around you, putting his face into your neck where you could feel him crying. You gave a watery laugh.

"You are at the point in pregnancy where you can find out the gender, if you want."

You and Dean both nodded and the doctor set you and the machine up.

He found your baby and pointed at a spot, "It's a girl! Congratulations."

He printed photos and gave you them, leaving you two.

"Dean, we're having a baby girl. She's yours." You rubbed your hand down your stomach after cleaning it off. You were so happy.

Dean kissed you again and again, "I'm so lucky to have you two." He leaned down to your stomach, "Daddy loves you baby girl." You smiled, she was totally going to be a daddy's girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you and Dean got to the bunker there was a car that shouldn't be there parked in front.

You and Dean both frowned.

You walked in to find Sam talking to your mother, looking like all the world he didn't want to be. He looked to you two when you walked in and his face lit up.

"Dean! Y/N! I'm glad you're here! Your uh- mother is here..."

You nodded and crossed your arms, "I can see that Sammy, why'd you let her in?"

Sam looked guilty then glanced at your mother real quick, she wasn't paying any attention. All her attention was on your protruding belly.

"She uh- kinda forced herself in..."

You and Dean rose an eyebrow, "She got passed a 6'4 giant?"

Sam nodded then looked down.

You turned to your mom, your tone flat, "Why are you here?"

Your mom finally looked up from your stomach, "You wouldn't talk to me any other way."

"That's because I don't want to talk to you or anyone from that family. I thought, I made that clear."

You felt the baby kick hard, she was not happy right now, and you made and oof sound causing Dean and your mother both come to your help.

You growled at your mom, "I _**don't**_ need your help." Dean helped you sit down on a chair in the war room. Your mother looked sad.

"Sweetheart-"

You cut her off, "Do not call me that."

"Y/N, we need to talk-"

You stared hard at her and interrupted, "Mom, how did you find out where I lived? I know I didn't tell you."

Your mom looked down guiltily, she mumbled, "I sorta asked Joey..."

It was Deans turn to growl, you put a hand on his arm, "So after everything you learned you are still talking to Joey? You won't disown him when he's such a fuck up but you disown your daughter the minute she decides to leave for her sake!?" Your tone was increasing in volume and getting choked up, tears starting to accumulate in your eyes; you stood up. The baby kicked again but you ignored it.

"How can you even be able to stand looking at him when you know what he has done to me mom! HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND NOT DO A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT IT WHEN YOU FINALLY KNOW THE TRUTH?!" The baby kicked a rib hard and you cried out, clutching your side. The little girl was feeling your stress and grief and she wasn't liking it. Dean moved towards your mother while Sam helped you sit back down asking questions if you were okay. You waved him off.

Dean took your mom's arm in his hand, "I think you should leave-"

Your mom objected, "I need to set things right! Let me!"

Dean got angry, "You are putting stress on Y/N and the baby and I will not stand for it. You being here is hurting them and I need you to leave here now either willingly or _I will make you_ , your choice."

You watched as your mother fought Dean while he forced her out of the bunker, you cried.

Dean came back and knelt beside you, running a hand through your hand and down your stomach, the baby stopped kicking at her fathers touch, "Are you guys alright sweetheart?"

You sniffled and nodded, physically you two were fine, emotionally, you were a wreck.

Dean sat on the floor and pulled you with him, cradling you in his arms, "I know sweetheart, maybe you can try talking to your family later on, when you're more ready too. Not to Joey of course though."

You nodded and sniffled into Dean's neck. Dean looked up to Sam, who had a sad face on. Dean rubbed your back, shushing you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be wrapping this story up soon. I'm thinking about maybe four or five more chapters? Maybe less if I get everything I want down in less. 
> 
> Stay awesome loves.

You were sleeping peacefully in yours and Dean's bed, Dean was in the kitchen with Sam; talking.

"The baby was really upset earlier." 

Dean nodded at his brother, "She didn't like all the stress that Y/N was giving off. They feed off of that stuff."

"So the baby's a girl? Congratulations man," Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder, Dean gave a tight smile.

"Ya but man, Y/N's family... I thought our family was fucked up, I can't imagine how she made it through. I'm so proud of her, though, we have a lot to get through still." 

"With Joey?"

Dean shook his head, "With her whole family. Her parents hadn't known. About any of it. When they did find out they still talk to Joey? They disowned her the second she tried to get out. That's bull crap man."

Sam shifted, uncomfortable with something.

"What Sam? What are you thinking? What is that big moose brain thinking of?"

" _Why_ did they not disown Joey when they found out but disowned Y/N When she left? Why is her parents still talking to him, her mother found out where she lives by him. You would think they would disown Joey, considering, but they didn't. What is up with that?"

Dean looked at Sam with a look of confusion, "Sam what are you trying to get at?"

 "Maybe they prefer Joey over her, for whatever fucked up reason. I mean, they haven't disowned him for all the crap he's done and they disowned her the second she decided to leave. Maybe- Maybe you can't fix the relationship she has with her parents. Maybe it's just not possible Dean. The interaction with her parents so far is just upsetting her."

"We're not contacting them though, their coming to us."

"I don't kno-"

"Dean? Sam?" You walk into the room, hand resting on your back. Dean stands immediately and heads for you.

"Hey baby, why are you up? I thought you'd be asleep at least until dinner time."

You look to Sam, who smiles set you, then to Dean, "Don't really sleep well normally when you're not there and especially now that I have your child in me wanting me to miss sleep." 

Dean smiles at you and kisses you, running his hand down your stomach, "Well me and Sam were just talking." 

You rose your eyebrow, "Oh? About what?" 

Sam glanced at Dean with a certain glance that you couldn't read, Dean smiled.

"We were talking about our little girl. I accidentally told him we're having a girl without you."

You smiled, "It's okay." Sam walked up to you and hugged you, "Congratulations." 

"Thank you Sammy." 

~~~~~~~~

You three had gone to bed later that night and you swear you had only been asleep for like an hour when your cell phone rang.

You looked at the time and it was 4am. 

"Y/N here." You rubbed your eyes.

 _'_ _Hey baby mama, did I call at the wrong time?'_

Your blood ran cold, " H-How'd you get my number?"

_'You already know the answer to that Y/N.'_

"What do you want?" 

_'I'm here to remind you that I haven't gone away; I'm still here, waiting.'_

The line was cut then and you closed your phone, laying back down. Dean pulled you in tighter while he slept. You curled into his chest, eyes watering.

~~~~~~~~

You woke in a panic.

The fleeting images of your nightmare flashing in your mind. 

You could already tell that Dean wasn't in the bed. The bed lacked a certain... Feeling. That feeling was only there when Dean was there.

You got out of bed and put on his robe that he had, hanging over a chair.

When you walked into the war room, the only place you hadn't checked yet, you saw Sam and Dean there talking. They had packed duffle bags.

You walked up to them, "What's going on?"

The brothers turned to you, giving you an apologetic look.

"We have a hunt." 

You suddenly got really scared, remembering what Joey had told you and your dream.

"Okay... I'm coming with-"

You hadn't even finished the sentence when Dean started shaking his head no, "You can't come. You are about 4 months pregnant, you can't go on a hunt. I don't want to take risks with you or the baby." 

You rubbed your hand down your belly, "We'll be okay, I can just stay in the motel room." 

Sam spoke up then, "Motels are really dirty and gross. You shouldn't subject yourself to that." 

You looked desperately to Dean and Sam, "B-But-" 

Dean pulled you into his arms, kissing your head, "You'll be fine with out us for a day or so. We will be back in a day, I promise." 

"Fine." 

Dean kissed you fully this time, "If anything happens just call, I'll come right back. The hunt's only about 20 minutes away." 

You nodded and the brothers left. You looked at the clock, 8am. Great. You had a whole day to yourself and possibly tomorrow.

Awesome.

~~~~~~~~~

You quietly read throughout the day, having nothing else to do. 

You're glad that the brothers Had stocked up on food before you left so there was no reason for you to have to leave. 

Dean called a couple times to see how you and the baby were doing. You felt better when you were talking to him, knowing he was on the line with you and could be here if need be in 20 minutes, probably less with how he drove.

You were making dinner when your phone rang, looking to see Dean calling.

"Hey babe." 

Dean sounded tired but okay,  _'Hey baby girl. How are you and the little one doing?'_

You smiled at the endearment, "I'm good-" There was a knock on the door. You grabbed a knife, "Hold on Dean." 

You went to the door, knife behind it, and opened it. You almost dropped the phone with who was there.

"W-What do you want Joey?"

You Could hear Dean shouting on the other end of the phone.

"Hey little sister, I seen that Dean-o isn't here and decided to stop by." Joey looked at your phone, "Is that Dean there?" Joey took your phone, "Oh! Hi Dean! Now don't worry, I'll take good care of Y/N while you are gone. Buh-bye now." Joey slammed your phone on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.

You stared horrified and tried to slam the door, Joey stopped you. "Nu-uh-uh little sis- No running away this time." He gave a devilish grin and you freaked. You threw the knife at him, catching his shirt and pinning him to the wall. You ran at full speed.

You could hear him struggling to get the knife out of the wall, "HEY! Y/N! You little bitch."

You ran far into the bunker, Joey had no way of finding you.

You heard him call out, "Come out, come out wherever you are! I _will_ find you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean cursed when the line was cut and started frantically grabbing his and Sam's shit, packing.

Sam came out of the bathroom, "Dude what are you doing? We still have to wrap up the case."

Dean looked to make sure he had gotten all their shit then looked to Sam, "We need to go. _Now._ Joey is at the bunker right now doing gods knows what to Y/N. We're leaving, I don't care about the damn case."

Sam nodded and the brothers left. Dean started the Impala and slammed on the accelerator, not caring about anything but reaching you, where he hoped to god you were going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

You were getting tired.

Your body isn't in shape for this much running and you know you're putting stress on the baby.

You don't know how long you've been running but you need a plan. You were a hunter and you still are, just think.

You either needed to get him to leave or trap him. Trapping him might be the best way; you also had a convenient dungeon that isn't being used at your disposal.

You wipe your tears and get into hunter mode. You will make it out of this, both of you, unscathed.

"Oh little Y/N! Where did you run off too?" You heard him, he was close by and you were a little bit away from the dungeon.

You took a breath, "HEY! JOEY! WANT ME? COME FIND ME." You ran and you could hear Joey's footsteps, they were fast and sounded angry.

You stomped down hard on the tile, making sure Joey could hear your steps. You turned a corner.

The dungeon was just beyond the wall.

Joey appeared behind you, "Hey!" You look behind and you book it for the dungeon. Joey hot on your tail.

You slide behind the bookshelves that usually cover the dungeon before Joey could see you, you see him run past and into the dungeon.

He stops dead in his tracks and turns around. Your hand is on the door and Joey growls.

He steps forward and you slam the door, Joey's fists banging on the door and he's screaming. You slide down the door and you sigh, rubbing your hand down your stomach.

Not even ten minutes later you heard the bunkers door slam open and two sets of footsteps running, you sigh in relief.

"Y/N!? Y/N!! Where are you!?"

"Dungeon!" You hear the brothers loud footsteps, both of them together making it sound like a bear is coming for you, you can tell they don't care about stealth right now.

You see Dean first and he looks frantic. You can physically see him relax when he sees you, unscathed.

Dean walks up to you and helps you up, bringing you into a hug.

Sam speaks, "Where is he?"

You take a breath to calm down, "In the dungeon. I managed to lock him in there."

Dean growls and goes to open the door, Sam stops him.

" _What_ Sam?"

Sam pulls Dean back and pushes him to you, "Go. Take her to get some food at a diner or something. I'll get rid of him, he'll be gone by time you two come back."

Dean looks at Sam then to you, silently asking. You smile and nod, "Thanks Sam." Sam smiles at you and shoos you two away, opening the dungeon, ready for anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're starving. You didn't eat dinner yet because you were interrupted making it.

So you're very happy when pancakes and sausage and bacon gets placed in front of you, staring hungrily at it.

Dean chuckles, "Breakfast for dinner sweetheart?"

You point a finger at him, "Hey! Don't make fun of the pregnant woman Mr. Bacon Cheeseburger. I can have whatever I want and this," you point to your food, "is exactly what me and the baby want so I don't want to hear anything from you."

Dean just smiles at you and after about a couple minutes of him doing that you start to get uncomfortable, you pick up your syrup and dribble it over everything, "What?"

Dean smile widens and he looks like a love struck puppy, "I love you Y/N, you're amazing."

You blush madly, Dean still had that effect on you even for how long you've guys been together, and you stuff your fork in your mouth; syrup dripping from your lips.

Dean leans forwards and puckers, knowing what he wants you meet him halfway. Dean kisses and licks your lips and pulls back, "Mmm maple."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam opens the dungeon door and Joey is standing, looking around. Probably trying to find a way out, he looks over at Sam when the door opens.

"Oh."

Sam crosses his arms and stands at his full length, looking intimidating.

"Ya. Oh."

"Is Dean and Y/N with you or just you?"

"Dean took Y/N away, you won't be touching her."

Joey got a sly smirk on his face then, "That's what you think."

Sam walks over to Joey and slams him against the wall, _no one_ threatens his favorite in-law.

"Why are you tormenting her still? What does she have that you even want? She's already pregnant, not like you can get her pregnant. The baby isn't yours. What could you possibly want from her still that you haven't already taken over-" slam, " ~~~~over" slam, " _and over again._ "

Sam was just as protective over you as Dean was, maybe a little more. You made Dean happy and all Sam has ever wanted was for Dean to be happy and get what he deserved and if that was you then it was you. He would ensure that you wouldn't be going anywhere, he wanted Dean to have that happiness at life. Just that one thing.

Joey grinned menacingly, "That's just it. Sam was it- I just want _her_. Have you ever tormented someone? I love it, she isn't getting away from me that easy. She's mine, not Dean's or yours or whomever, _mine._ Plus, she's a good fuck, really good. So damn tight, Dean would know."

Sam stares at Joey, "You're a sick puppy."

Joey laughed, "I embrace my kinky side Sam."

"That's not kinky, that's fucked up."

Joey just shrugged.

"Stay away from her. You're not going to be able to get to her, she's protected."

Joey barks a laugh, "By who? You and Dean? Hah!"

Sam grabbed his throat and squeezed, "I mean it. _Stay away._ "

Sam tugged Joey and pushed him to the exit, shoving him out the door and to Joey's car, "Get the fuck out of here."

Joey got in his car, Sam didn't leave his spot until he couldn't see Joey's car anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat your fork down and looked at Dean. He was stuffing the last of his burger in his mouth. The pair you two make...

"Dean..."

Dean looked up at you and swallowed, getting serious when he saw the look on your face.

"Ya? What's up?"

Tears started gathering in your eyes, Dean frowned and took your hand, "What's going on baby?"

You tried to stop your tears but they wouldn't stop, you decided to come out with it, "I- Before you guys left around 4am I got a call. It was Joey, he told me that he wasn't going away, he's still there, waiting. It was hung up then. I went back to sleep but I had a nightmare..." You choked up, "I-In my nightmare Joey got ahold of me... He tortured me and sent you to come get me... It was a trap and you had to watch me get tortured. T-Then h-he-" You cut off. Dean grabbed your hand and rubbed his thumb across it, trying to comfort you.

"H-He stabbed me in the stomach, killing our baby. Then you had to watch him kill me and he left you broken and half dead on the floor." Dean stared horrified at you for a second but quickly recovered.

"Y/N I swear to you that that will not happen. I'm going to protect you two with my life. I will die before he touches you. If he ever touches you again, or try to, I swear it'll be the last thing he ever does. You two are going to be fine."

You nodded and sniffled. You still didn't like the dream, it was horrifying.

Dean stood up, he gave you a kiss then went to go pay for dinner.

"Don't forget Sam's salad." Dean waved you off.

You saw the waitress try to flirt with Dean but got quickly shut down. You laughed, they had no chance.

Dean walked back to you and grabbed your hand, standing you up, salad in a bag in the other hand. He walked you to the impala hand conjoined with his and didn't let go until you were seated in the car. He shut your door and go in the drivers, turning to you.

He kissed you, "Lets get home sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic bold- Flashback
> 
> I hope this chapter clears some spots that I hadn't realized wouldn't make sense. 
> 
> I know how I'm ending this, just not how I want to break it up.

Sam sighed when he closed the door.

_**"Why aren't we doing anything about him Dean?"** _

_**Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, "Because."** _

_**Sam gave Dean a bitch face, "I need a little more than just** because **. He is going to try to come after her again."**_

_**Dean slammed his fist against the table, "Don't you think I know that Sam!?" Dean deflated, "She-uh- she asked me to not do anything to him, at least not until I really need too. He's still her brother and I guess it's a sibling thing, I don't know. Personally if I had my way he would have been six feet in the ground the first time I met him but I'm not going to go against my wife's wishes Sam. So unless it comes to that we** don't kill him **."**_

**_Sam sighed and rubbed between his eyes, "Then why don't we up the security around here?"_ **

**_Dean looked at Sam, "And how do you propose we do that? Get a security system or some shit? This is a_ ** _secret **bunker Sam. Plus I'm pretty sure the security guys would freak when they saw this place. I mean look at it," Dean gestured to the bunker, "It's a friggin' defense shelter. People wouldn't take too kindly to it Sam."**_

_**Sam deflated, "Cas?"** _

_**Dean shook his head, "Last I heard he was busy with angel duty. We're on our own."** _

_**"That's just** great **."**_

This problem was getting ridiculous and it needed to be dealt with. Sam was going to talk to you later about it, after everyone got some sleep.

Sam didn't realize how long he had been thinking and the door opened, you and Dean stepped through.

You looked to Sam, "Is he gone?"

Sam nodded and you physically relaxed and walked down the steps, Sam watched every move you made.

You noticed Sam's staring, "What?"

Sam glanced to Dean, who had a straight face on and was shaking his head, then turned back to you, "Nothing. I'm just gonna head to bed now though." He gave you a smile and glanced at Dean, turning around and walking out of the room.

You turned to Dean, "Do you know what that was about? He didn't even take his salad."

Dean shook his head and put his arm around your shoulder, pulling you along to the kitchen, "No clue. It's Sam what do you expect?"

You shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day you woke up refreshed and good. You figured it would be a good day.

You were wrong.

Dean wasn't in bed when you turned to where he should be. You found him later, him and Sam in the kitchen, talking.

They stopped when you walked in, "Oh don't stop on my account."

Sam confronted you, "Y/N. We need to talk." You looked to the brothers who had the most serious faces on that you've ever seen on them.

You nodded and got a water, sitting next to Dean, "Okay... What is it?"

"We need to do something about Joey."

You stared at Sam then turned to Dean and back, "And what do yo- No. No, you can't kill him! Th-That's like- I don't know but you can't!"

The brothers softened when they saw you getting emotional, Dean grabbed your hand, "No one said anything about killing him, that's not the only option. We can-uh-we can put him away so he can't get to you anymore. You're not safe while he's around Y/N. We need to do something baby girl. Me and Sam are done letting him get you and hurting you."

You looked back and forth between the two brothers, a look of pleading on your face but they held strong. You deflated, "I-I know he needs to be dealt with. I know but I just- I don't even know what's holding me back from letting you guys do what you need too, and I know you need too. I just-" You slumped and Dean pulled you closer to him, kissing your head.

"We get it sweetheart but this has gone on long enough. We're done."

You nodded and snuffed your face into Dean's neck, sniffling.

Dean looked to Sam and gave him a stern face, clenching his jaw, Sam nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your day from then on was uneventful, the baby had kicked and punched lightly throughout the day and you smiled every time. You had gotten Dean to feel and he was just as amazed as always with your pregnancy. He would talk to her and you always smiled so wide at that, it was special.

You are up to your 5th month and things were going smoothly, well besides the incidents with your family.

You knew that Sam and Dean wouldn't just stand for your brother tormenting you but you also didn't want them to _kill_ him, as messed up as that sounds. Your brother is bad and what he did to you was bad, you know, but he _is_ still family. But you guess that doesn't really count when he tries to rape you every chance he gets.

Sam and Dean had made up a plan for Joey, Sam had staked out the bar Dean had gone too, when he was put in the holding cell, to see if Joey frequents there often.

He did.

The plan was that you would go into the bar and entice Joey but not too much to have him come to you then and there. Then you would leave the bar and go around the back of it, and walk to the alley that was nearby. Joey would have followed you and when he turned the corner Sam and Dean would take him out and salt and burn the bones. You were to go sit in the impala so you wouldn't have to see what happened and there was no way Joey could get to you.

You sat in a booth in the bar and made yourself look like you were waiting for someone.

You noticed Joey looking to you every now and then. It took you by surprise when he had came up to you though.

"What are you doing here?"

You tensed and didn't bother looking at him, "Waiting."

Joey slid in the other side of the booth, "For Dean and Sam? Or just Dean?"

You scowled, "None of your business." Joey nodded and chuckled, taking a drink of his beer and walking away.

You sighed in relief and took a sip of your water, that could have gone bad.

You stood up and walked out of the bar, glancing behind you and seeing Joey looking at you.

You walked briskly around the back of the bar and towards the alley way, knowing Joey would be right behind you.

As you walked around the corner you saw Sam and Dean at the ready. They gave you a soft look that you ignored and kept walking towards the impala that was parked a little down the alley way.

You heard when Sam and Dean grabbed Joey and slammed him against the wall, you whimpered and opened the backseat of the impala, getting in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean slammed Joey against the wall when he turned the corner, "You didn't think that I would just _give_ you the opportunity to rape my wife again did you?"

Joey smiled, "Well, you had plenty of times before."

Dean growled and punched him in the face. Sam stood back, letting his brother do it for his wife.

"You're not getting away this time. We're done, you're dead." Joey paled at Dean's remark.

"Uh-No-You-How does Y/N feels about this? S-She surely wouldn't agree to _this_."

Dean smirked and punched him again, slamming him into the wall, "Oh but the thing is. She did. You're too dangerous to her now. You need to be taken care of."

Joey struggled and Sam passed Dean the knife, "I would say that I feel bad about doing this, considering you're a human being, not some monster, but there really isn't a difference between you and them." Dean pushed the knife through Joeys chest, covering his mouth to hide the scream.

You turned from watching them when that happened, not able to watch.

Dean let Joey's body drop to the floor and he cleaned the blade he held. He looked back to Sam who nodded and the two of them lifted the body and went down the alley way and to the impala, putting the body in the trunk. The brothers went to go get in the car.

When Dean got in the car he heard your "trying to be quiet but not really quiet" cries and his face took on a look of despair. He knew you didn't want to speak to either of them from you sitting in the back, he tried anyway.

"Y/N..."

You shook your head and curled up to the door of the impala, squeezing your eyes shut. Dean sighed and turned the impala on, driving out of the alley.

Dean drove to a field where the brothers had salted and burned the body, you stayed in the car.

~~~~~~~~~

When you all had gotten home you went to yours and Dean's shared bedroom and locked the door, keeping Dean out.

Dean gently knocked on the door, "Y/N. Baby, please. Open the door."

"Go away Dean, I want to be alone."

Dean sighed and walked away, setting up a different room, close to the one you were in, to sleep in.

He knew that you hated your brother but also knew that you wouldn't wish death upon him and look what Dean did. He killed him, in cold blood.

Dean just hoped that you would be able to face him the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not the ending. I think one or two more chapters to wrap some things up.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story, sorry if this chapter was fast paced.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is done. I absolutely hate how I ended things and I'm sorry it sucked. I lost the will to write this story. Thanks for sticking around for it if you did.

When you woke up the next day you were feeling down right shitty.

You unlocked the door and walked to the kitchen, no one was there.

You grabbed a water bottle and turned, finding Sam and Dean in the doorway. You straightened.

Dean walked up to you and grabbed your shoulders, pulling you into a hug, his head buried between your shoulder and neck.

"'M sorry."

You shrugged Dean off and tried to walk past the brothers but Sam grabbed your arm, "Y/N-"

You turned to them annoyed, "What! What do you want me to say? I watched my husband _kill_ my brother and I know I shouldn't even care but I do and I just-" You were crying. Dean to a step towards you and you yanked your hand from Sam's grip, walking away. The brothers followed you like lost puppies and you yelled, throwing your bottle at them.

The easily blocked and stared wide eyed at you, "Leave me alone."

You stomped away and slammed the bedroom door, locking it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the afternoon you got a phone call, it was your mom. Great. You put her on speaker, laying the phone on your chest.

"What?"

_'Have you seen Joey? I know you don't want to talk to any of us but Joey didn't come home yesterday, d-did he-'_

You shook your head, "No. He didn't. Mom-" How were you supposed to tell her?

She was silent on the line. You decided to just come out with it, "He's dead."

The silence rung in your ears. It was deafening.

Your mom's voice trembled when she replied, _'H-How?'_

You fought the tears in your eyes and heart, this. This was the reason you didn't want them to kill Joey. You still cared about your parents and you knew they'd be saddened when they heard.

"Sam and Dean- Joey was getting out of hand- They couldn't stand by-"

Your mom interrupted you, _'So they just killed him!? That's not plausible!'_

You wiped your tears, "I-I'm sorry-"

_'Y/N. I-I can't talk to you as of right now. I will leave you alone for this moment on. Have a good life with your baby and husband. Goodbye.'_

Your mom hung up and you cried. You cried your heart out. You didn't hear the lock turn and you looked up as the door opened. Dean was standing in the door, his face was crestfallen and you knew he heard.

"Y/N... I-I'm so sorry baby." Dean walked in and walked over to you, sitting on the bed and pulling you to him. He kissed and stroked your hair, shushing your cries.

"I-I don't know why her saying that hurts. She's said it before when they disowned me but-"

Dean rocked you, "It's okay sweetheart. I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_2 Months Later_

Finally.

You were finally at the ending of your pregnancy, your little girl was due to arrive any day.

You still were sad that your parents would never meet her but you tried not to let it get to you. You didn't feel regret anymore about Joey, you don't know why you did in the first place. Dean and Sam were right, he had to be taken care of.

Hormones.

Hormones were your problem, they made you feel every which way.

You were snapped from your thoughts from Dean kissing your belly. You smiled, Dean doted on you more now that you were close, even though he always doted. He seemed to dote more.

Dean looked up at you and smiled, kissing up your inflated stomach and over your swollen chest and up to your lips. You felt the contractions every now and then, but that was normal.

He kissed you long and deep.

"You know... Doctor says sex might help induce labor."

You chuckled, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Dean smirked at you, "Can't help it when I have a beautiful wife who is full with my kid. Kinda hot."

You chuckled and Dean leant in to kiss you again, hands going to your swollen breasts.

You hissed when he held them too tight, "Careful. Their sensitive right now, don't squeeze."

Dean nodded and leant down, lapping at your nipples through your shirt.

You moaned and felt yourself get wet... Then you got too wet...

"D-Dean-"

"Hmmm?"

You pushed him back, "I think my water just broke..."

Dean's eyes widened, "Shit."

He scrambled from the bed and ran out, towards Sam's room.

He banged on the door, "SAM! SHE"S IN LABOR!! START THE CAR!!!"

Dean ran back to you and helped you up, changing your shirt for a different one and putting a coat on you.

He grabbed the hospital bag and helped you down to the garage.

You had to stop a couple times because the contractions were strong and they hurt. A lot.

He laid you in the back seat of the Impala and got in himself, moving your head to his lap.

"Breathe in and out baby. That's it, good."

You tried to copy how Dean was breathing but the pain was too much. You started screaming.

"Sam! Drive faster!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can! We're almost there."

Dean wiped your hair from your face and kissed your head, "We're almost there Y/N. Just hold her in for a little longer."

You groaned and turned away from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you got to the hospital you were quickly transported to the delivery room, Dean right beside you. You got an epidural and it was time.

"Okay Mrs. Winchester, I need you to push."

You pushed and screamed. You squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

"Okay, breathe. You're doing good."

You breathed and stared at Dean, tears forming in your eyes. Dean kissed you, "You're amazing."

"Okay Y/N. We need another push." You bore down, squeezing Dean's hand all the way, and screamed.

You turned to your husband, "I will kill you! You did this to me! You son of a bitch! You're never allowed to touch me again!"

Dean stared wide eyed at you then turned to the doctor, who smiled politely.

"It's just the pain."

Dean nodded. "You need to push again, take a deep breath and push."

You breathed in and then bore down. After you were exhausted.

"Shoulders almost out. Once their out the baby will slip right out."

You turned to Dean, "I can't push anymore. It's too hard, I can't. I can't De."

Dean squeezed your hand and kissed your lips, wiping your forehead with a cool cloth, "Yes you can sweetheart. You're doing so good already, you're almost there. Two more pushes and our little girl will be in the world. Just two more."

You nodded and took a breath, bearing down.

Two pushes later and yours and Deans little daughter was in the world, healthy.

Dean was holding her and he smiled down at the little face, looking to you. You gave him a tired smile.

She cried and a nurse took her, "Little girl is hungry."

You sat up a little and the nurse helped you set her. When she latched on quickly you smiled.

The nurse looked to you and Dean, "Do you have a name?"

You looked to Dean and nodded, he smiled.

"Mary Anne Winchester."

The nurse smiled and wrote it down. She left you to your baby after Mary was done feeding.

A few minutes later when you were decent there was a knock on the door. It opened and Sam's head popped in.

"Can we come see the new baby?"

You smiled and nodded. Dean sat next to you and placed a hand on your thigh.

Sam, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, and everyone that consisted of your new family came in. They all cooed at the little girl in your arms, taking turns to hold her.

When she got to Sam it made you laugh, a small being being held by a gigantor,

He looked at you and Dean, "What'd you name her?"

"Mary Anne." Sam's eyes welled at the name. He looked to the two of you.

"Beautiful."

You smiled.

After about an hour you were getting tired, having been exhausted from the birth.

Dean shooed everyone out, "Y/N needs her rest. You can come visit tomorrow, Sam I'm not going to be home tonight."

Sam nodded and closed the door after everyone. Dean walked back to you and sat on the side of your bed. He picked up Mary and laid her in between you two.

You snuggled up to Dean and fell asleep, content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_3 Years Later_

You were cleaning up the house while Dean played outside with Maru. The two of you had decided to get a house by the bunker. Sam and Cas still occupying it.

The doorbell rang and you wiped your hands on your towel, smoothing them down your slightly protruding belly, you opened the door to who you didn't think you would see again; your parents.

You choked, "Mom... Dad... W-What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

"We went by the bunker, Sam gave us the address."

You nodded and let them in, "Dean and Mary are in the backyard... I'll go get them."

They nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. You went to go get Dean. He was chasing Mary around.

"Dean... My parents are here."

He stopped running around and scooped Mary up, walking to you.

"What do they want?"

You shook your head, "I don't know. They just got here."

Dean nodded and you walked back in the house, seeing your parents sitting quietly, looking around.

You and Dean sat across from them, Dean placing Mary on his lap.

Your mom gasped, "Is this-?"

You nodded. "Mary."

Mary waved and smiled at your parents and your mom made a soft sound of endearment.

"Mom, why are you here? I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore, not after what happened with Joey."

Your mom smiled sadly, "Yes I know and that was a mistake. We know that you had to do something, he wouldn't have stopped and you had to think about your family. We came here to apologize, we still want to be in your life, in Mary's."

Tears gathered in your eyes, stupid hormones, "It's been three years mom."

She nodded, "I know. But I would like to start again and make up for lost time."

You let out a sob and ran to her side, hugging her. She shushed you and wiped your tears.

You nodded, "All I ever wanted was for you to love me again."

Your mom smiled, "I never stopped sweetheart."

You wiped your eyes and nodded. Your parents stood up, "We will come by another day okay?" You nodded and showed them out.

When the were gone Dean sent Mary to play in the living room and wrapped you in a hug, kissing your head.

"I love you Y/N."

You smiled into his chest, "Love you too De."


End file.
